


Case of My Wishful Thinking

by wednesdays__child



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesdays__child/pseuds/wednesdays__child
Summary: Pavel Chekov was a terrible flirt - he knew that, they all did. But why can't he just let it go?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ficlet I wrote a long time ago on LJ. Decided to re-work it and post it here. Enjoy.
> 
> Title taken from the song "If It Kills Me" by Jason Mraz.

*************

_**Hello. Tell me you know, that you figured it out. Something gave it away. It would be such a beautiful moment to see the look on your face. To know that you know that you know now.** _

He knew that no one knew, he was sure of it – not even the one he was staring at now. He couldn't know. He hadn't let on at all. He kept his permanent scowl firmly in place even as his piercing eyes traced every feature he saw every time he closed his eyes. He could pass it off as checking out the health of the entire bridge crew as he came to give Jim one stupid report or another. He didn't have to do it himself, didn't have to come here, they all knew that, but he did it anyway, grumbling that some idiotic Yeoman would most likely screw it up one way or the other. It solidified his standing as the curmudgeony doctor they all thought they knew.

That way, no one would know he was there to moon over a boy.

McCoy snorted to himself, letting the others think he was scoffing at them instead of his own stupidity.

Yes, Leonard McCoy had fallen for a skinny, hyper, irritating, Russian boy genius and he couldn't let it go, even though he knew it was the best thing for everyone everywhere – **ever**. They'd never have a happily ever after. This was no fairy tale and he sure as hell wasn't any kind of Prince Charming.

Hearing the familiar sound of the doctor's scoff, Pavel – no, _Chekov_ , dammit – swiveled around in his seat and turned on that million watt smile as he greeted McCoy as he always did.

“Hello, Doktor. What brings you to the bridge this fine day?”

Leonard shuddered, actually shuddered, at the blinding smile and sparkling eyes as Chekov addressed him like they were the only two beings on the entire bridge. 

He straightened to his full height – and he was **not** sucking in his gut, dammit – before he leveled his sternest gaze on the eager Ensign. 

“Had to get these damn reports from the last away mission finished up and it's like pulling teeth to get our illustrious Captain down to Medical for a little paperwork, despite the fact that he was the only one injured planetside... **again**.”

He barely registered the indignant, “Hey!” from behind him as he stepped toward the Conn against his own better judgment, as if caught in the navigator's own personal gravitational pull. 

The chuckles around the bridge sounded hollow compared to Pavel's - _dammit!_ \- Chekov's hearty laugh.

“Then next time, you are to be letting me know, Doktor, and I will be sure to see that the Captain finds his way to you.”

And then the kid winked – sure as shit **winked** \- at him before he turned back to the Conn, leaving McCoy feeling flushed and flustered at the same time. He doesn't know, he can't, but whether it's a case of wishful thinking or not, Leonard left the bridge feeling like he could do anything, just because of that wink.

Anything, apparently, but get Jim to sign off the report on the PADD he still clutched tightly in his fist.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> My original idea was to continue this and make it into a full fledged fic but life happened and it didn't happen. It may happen some day...


End file.
